


Comfort In The Kiss.

by candyland1341



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda fluff, M/M, but not really, but yea theres deffinintly a little fluff, self hate, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland1341/pseuds/candyland1341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a bad day, And Stiles comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort In The Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Sterek again... Also Derek Hale is a buttface. <3

It was days like this that Derek hated. The sky was dark and the clouds where weeping, and Derek's self hatred all came bubbling to the surface. 

  
He sits alone with a picture frame in his hands: a small boy smiles with his parent’s and sister’s arms wrapped around him. A small tear glides down Derek's cheek. It was his fault they were dead. Getting too attached to that Argent girl... Kate. He was so worthless. Even as an Alpha, he didn't know what he was doing... He didn't know....  
  
"Eyo! Sour wolf!" Stiles’ voice floated up to him, cutting him out of his thoughts.   
"Go away, Stilinski" Derek cursed himself for letting his voice crack.   
  
"Derek?" Stiles slowly climbed the stairs, careful not to startle the wolf. "Are you injured? Do you need the vet?" Stiles joked which received him a small smile from the older man.  
  
"Get bent, Stiles."  
  
"Hey Derek, I know you aren't really my biggest fan or anything, but you know you can talk to me, right?" The joking tone had left the boy’s voice as he knelt beside him. Derek could feel his body heat and his wolf instinctively leaned into it, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder, his body slumping.  
  
"Stiles, I don't know what I'm doing... I shouldn't even be Alpha. I cause bad things to happen, Stiles… I'm cursed."  
  
"Whoa, hey there mister. You are Derek fucking Hale. You are this fierce werewolf who took down mister psycho-wolf Peter." Stiles was completely taken aback by this man’s self-hatred. Derek of all people shouldn't hate himself.  
  
"It’s my fault my family is dead, I've almost gotten you killed multiple times… I'm so worthless, and I ..."  
  
Derek's babbling was cut off by the pressure of Stiles’ lips on his.  
  
"Oh my god, shit, I'm so sorry Derek, I have no idea what came over me… Please don't kill me." Stiles had pulled away, backing himself up against the wall.  
  
"Stiles, I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"Phew, that's a relief! Cause I mean, if you were, I'd need to change my outfit, because this is _not_ stylish enough to be buried in."  
  
"Stiles..."  
  
"And I mean I only did it because I want you to see how important you are to people. You are so amazing, with such a good heart. You only ever try to help people and I just kinda got caught in the moment and..."  
  
It was Derek's turn to cut Stiles off, planting a greedy kiss on the human’s mouth.  
  
"Stiles, shut up." he breathed onto his lips, smiling.


End file.
